Aichi's feelings
by Laxus -Team fairytail
Summary: this is a story about aichi's feelings toward misaki while on a world trip I'll focus on 4 pairings mostly Aichi x Misaki , Ren x Asaka , Naoki x Suiko and Emi x Kamui how will each of each of the couples cope up and keep their love a secret or will it be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Aichi's beginning During lunch at Miyaji academy an attention occurred

"Attention all Miyaji high students please go to the school gymnasium I repeat please go to the school gymnasium thank you"

Let's go Aichi

Ahhh Naoki-kun you surprised me

Are you okay Aichi your blushin like deep red Aichi

I'm okay Naoki-kun

Aichi are you sick or were you thinkin of something perverted Aichi

Ehhhhh I'm not sick Naoki-kun

O so you were thinkin something perverted who was it

Wait Naoki-kun I'mnot thinking of something perverted either

Oi porcupine head where's Sendou-kun

Wait granny glasses

Oi Aichi your daydreamin of someone aren't ya

I told you Naoki-kun I'm not daydreaming of someone of course I'll say that because I'dont want Naoki-kun knowing about my fantasies of Misaki-san

Oi porcupine head

Comin granny glasses

Well alright come on Aichi I'll ask about it later

Whew Naoki-kun almost got me to confess about my crush and fantasies for Misaki-san

Okay where here

Oh Aichi you're a bit red are you sick or is the heat coming to you

Ah Misaki-san its the heat

Okay Aichi

He's so cute when he blushes

Let's go everyone

Wait said Misaki in her mind why did I think of Aichi cute well he is cute but why is my heart beating a lot faster

Maybe I like him but he musn't know about my feelings

In the gymnasium

Alright is everyone here

Yesss

Okay we gather all the students here for the starting of our contest and the prize is a trip around the world to many different states and countries with different activities this is to help you to engage more in global statics and on how they live there daily lives this is only for 3 and a half months the contest is a tournament style of cardfight vanguard don't worry if you don't know because we will give you our new realeses of trail decks you will chose if Narukami or Gold Paladin we gave this contest to 2 other school so you will meet them as we got to our first destination okay students

Okayy

Remember four things first that the grade schoolers are participants also so don't expect it to be easy the second one is there will be some people who will join our trip like Singapore's representative Leon Seoryu his companions will participate in the other school so expect everything in this trip third is that that both tatsunagi's that are students in this school will also be included so they automatically have the first two of the nine spots available and lastly that this contest is supported by the tatsunagi corporation thank you and enjoy the contest

Okay

Let'sssssssss begin

Both Aichi and Misaki had easy fights and went up and nearly by nearly I mean really dominated there brackets while the others were having trouble keeping on because some were getting lucky but still

Aichi's game 6 I break ride on top Solitary Libirator Gancelot Liberator of the round table Alfred

Ahh I lost said I Aichi's opponent

after 3 hours and a half

We will announce the winners

The winners are

Leon Seoryu Aichi Sendou

Naoki Ishida Misaki Tokura

Emi Sendou Akari

Shingo Komoi

With Tasunagi Kourin and Tatsunagi Rekka

Little did theyknow that the other school were Fukuhara high and Hitsue Academy

Meanwhile in Fukuhara

Alright we completly finshed our contest our winners are

Ren Suzugamori Asaka Narumi

Kyou Yahagi

And Suiko Tatsunagi

In Hitsue

The winners are

Kai Toshiki Izaki Yuta

Miwa Kamui Katsuragi

Morikawa Katsumi (who used a trial deck to win)

In Miyaji

Alright everyone thank you for giving your efforts and now all the winners must proceed to Miyaji grounds by tomorrow 7:00 am thank you

Few that ends my first ever fanfiction pm me for my mistake and I won't give any hints for next chapter but expect it to be in next week or maybe this week anyways its hard to do it while there is school but i'll try thanks pm me for your ideas in what countries do you want them to go thanks

This was supposed to be uploaded in new years but sorry for the delay thanks and happy new year


	2. Chapter 2

Few that was another chapter finish everyone wait for the next chapter maybe tomorrow or the day after that so thanks for reading i'll add a new segment on chapter 3 thanks see you again Ok so its about time I reupdated my fic oh and I promise for the third chapter to be published maybe a day or two form now so okay lets start the second chapter

Love or Friendship

At the same day at Aichi's house Aichi was packing up his things for his trip around the world with his friends but something crossed his mind after he was almost finished packing his things and it was that Misaki was part of the winners then he blushed at the fact that he was going to spend time with her for 3 and a half months

Aichi

What is it mom

Can you answer the phone I'm cooking so can you answer please

Okay mom

When he picked up the phone

Uhm hello who is this

Hello can I ask for Aichi Sendou please

Yes I'm Aichi who is this

Oh I'm Misaki Aichi can I ask you something

In Misaki's thoughts

What am I doing I can't confess to him that I like him our friemdship might be akward or worse our friendshipwill be broken

Um hello Misaki-san are you there

Oh Aichi

What will you ask me

Misaki was thinking of something to atleast make an excuse for calling him then a thought occurred uhm Aichi sorry for the wait but can I ask you of what type of women you like Misaki said while blushing so hard

Ehhh that was an unusual type of thing for Misaki to say but I have to answer so maybe I'll try to say that all the traits of her but not giving away so much that she will think of me that I'm hitting on her but I really like her then Aichi said that my type are smart, cute and kind

Then in Misaki's thought that she was smart yes cause of her memory cute yes because of her cheerfulness and being a good teammate and on the other hand she was abit rough and scary like when they were making noise in the shop then something crossed here mind what if I became nicer maybe Aichi will like then she said thanks Aichi then she ended the call

Before Aichi could sleep he thought that he liked Misaki but after watching that what if someone got her attention and be his girlfriend so Aichi decided that he wasgonna confess his feeling to her tomorrow

The following day

Aichi got up and bathed got his things and ate with his family then he said hurry up Emi because he thinking if he would confess or not but it was already planned that he would go early to Miyaji because he knows that Misaki is a girl who would always go and became early or maybe the first to come than to be late and miss everything so they went to Miyaji and when they got there it was as he thought she was early so he was blushing abit and thinking if he would tell her from the get go or wait so he called for Misaki

Ah so your early too Aichi

Yes I was early to Misaki because I was thinking of asking you something

His sister was interested on what he will say so she listened from a distance that she will not be seen but still she can still hear them so she listened to his brother

Aichi said Misaki you were asking me of what type of a girl I like and I said that I liked smart, cute and kind when I was saying that I thought of you and I hope we will still be friends or more than just friends after I say this and he said that Misaki Tokura I...I love you becauseyou're all a guy would look for I hope you can accept our fiendshi

Before he could finish he felt something soft on his lips when he opened his eyes he saw Misaki's soft and strawberry taste like lips then Emi gasped for a second because she didn't knew of his brother was going to like Misaki but Emi was happy because she wanted this to happen to his brother like the fairytales she read then after that she saw a shadow behind her and saw Aichi and Misaki they said thatplease don't tell this to anyone

Emi answered yes Then the waited until 7:00 am


	3. Chapter 3

I wish more people would view this but still the fic must go on planning on reaching the more than 20 chapters so the new segment will be put at every ending on how the characters will talk to each other about were they plan to go and who will they go with it has different topics every chapter

The Secret Relationship

After everyone was counted the trip will start at Singapore and they will spin a wheel on what type of activity they will do will it be sports, amusement, museums, or a trip to its different places

Sooo who'll spin the will

I will

Okay let's start this Aichi

Okayy let's start

Aichi spun the wheel and stopped on sports

Okay so in the trip everyone will pick their partners we'll do it when we get to the airport so let's go to the van everyone

When they got to the airport the students saw the chosen and Aichi was delighted that his friends form Hitsue and Fukuhara were the other schools that were participating

So as I said that everyone should pick their partners but sadly Kyou Yahagi was sick so he can't join the trip so we got the 5th placer Jillian and so first we still have half an hour so first everyone we will pick your partners

First team is Naoki Ishida and Suiko Tatsunagi

Eh so I'm partnering up with the cute sailor uniform girl I fought

So I'm partnering up with red guess its better than the others and he is a bit cute

Oh Suiko your blushing

Wait don't tell me you like him don't you

Hey don't tell anyone alright Rekka

Well I might tell him

Don't

Well alright well cause you are my sister and all

Second team is Kourin Tatsunagi and

I hope its Aichi please in Kourin's thoughts

Rekka Tatsunagi

In Kourin's thought nooo I wish it was really Aichi

Third team is Ren Suzugamori

In Asuka's thought I hope its me

And Asuka Narumi

Yess I'll be with Ren-sama again overjoyed at that fact

Fourth team Kia Toshiki and Miwa Taishi

Fifth Team is Aichi Sendou and

I it'll be Misaki chan cause I can't stand to be over protective and maybe she will be partner upped with a guy so I hope its her

I hope it'll be me cause I'm her girlfriend anyways in Misaki's thought

Misaki Tokura

In both Aichi and Misaki's thought in unison yehey yehey

In Kourin's thought nooo what does it have to be her It should've been me noo

The sixth team is Leon Seoryu and Jillian Cheng

In Jillian's thought yehey I'm with Leon-sama

The eight is Emi Sendou and Kamui

Alright I'll spend most of my 3 and a half month with Emi-san but was actually said out loud and everyone heard what he said

The ninth are Morikawa Katsumi and Izaki Yuta

No way I'm paired up with Izaki again it should've been Kourin-san

After Morikawa said that it gave a chill to Kourin about a crazed fanguy at the same time was the most idiotic\ weakest player in vanguard liked her

And last the remaining people are Akari and Shingo Komoi

Ehh I wish I was paired up with red haired Naoki or at least Misaki o well at least I'm not alone said Akari

Okay so lets get to our plane and go to Singapore and everybody as this trip was created to make the best players in Japan have fun

When they got to Singapore there was a letter and said that since the activity was sport they decided that it will be a compition on who will reach their hotels on foot while taking separate routes and each route has different opponent like Team S.I.T Genius and Team Ceasar and some are routes that they will fight each other and the prize was a card of their choosing and the team that loses will get only 1 booster pack each

Okay so each team will pick one route

Team Aichi and Misaki choose route A

Team Kamui pick route E and so on

And thats the third chapter i hope my fic will become better throught the chapters so see you again on the next chapter maybe tomorrow or the day after that and please leave a review it boosts my confidence for each follow review and view and now with my new segment

Aichi : i wish we could go to America or better yet Paris with Misaki so we could have a romantic date

Misaki : I wish so too Aichi and Misaki gave Aichi a kiss on the cheek that made both of them blush

Miwa: Hey Kai is it possible for that to happen to you

Kai : Its impossible

Me : oh it will happen Kai I'll pair you up with maybe Akari

Akari: me with him well it is okay with me since he is a bit cute and cool

Misaki: so you like Kai eh I'll tell it to everyone

Akari : Noo Misaki don't

Me : okay that ends the first part I'll continue this on chapter 4 cause i'm getting sleepy its already 11:00 pm here so I better catch some sleep play vanguard with my friend tomorrow

Ps leave a review and add this to favourites and tell your friends

Team fairytail out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys and gals cause I actually got work to do yesterday but I'll continue the chapters on everyday at least to make up for time I lost so I'll start now thanks and please view and tell you're friends about my fic thanks

Unexpected Confession

Continuing on the last chapter

When Aichi and Misaki got near to their hotel they were surprised because they were expecting to have seen at least 1 opponent but the're still no one who challenged them so they thought

Hey Aichi

What is it Misaki-san

Were they bluffing when they said that we will fight an opponent cause we haven't seen anyone yet

Then the hotel doors opened and they saw Kenji Mitsusada alone

Ahh Mitsusada-san what are you doing here

Wait Aichi I think he is our opponent

I suppose so

Thats right I'm you're opponent so If you want to pass beat me and you'll be the first ones in

Oh so were are the others Aichi thought

So lets start ladies first Aichi

Alright Mitsusada-san

Miss Tokura lets start

Okay said Misaki

Meanwhile in the middle part the last place were Shingo and Akari cause they were having a hard time fighting Ali from team S.I.T genius

But after their fourth match they successfully when because Ali let them off cause they were so far behind

Thanks Ali san said Akari

Thats alright cause you are a hottie anyways

Thanks for the compliment

You know Akari san Naoki has an intrest in you

Oh really cause I think of him that way to

Then while in the middle of their taking they saw team Naoki and Suiko

So you're the ones were supposed to fight

Ugh it took you long enough

Were sorry we had to fight Ali for team genius on the way

Well it took you faster now cause it is Ali were thanking about

Oi Suiko who's this Ali person

Oh he's one strong player here in Singapore and part of team genius

I wanted to fight him

So how'd you get pass him cause he is strong

Because he said that I was a hottie and he let us pass through

Oh so lets see who is hotter and stronger in vanguard then

So you're challenging me

Alright I accept

After 5 minutes no way I lost that easily

You should train more

Well she is a newbie but still she is a hottie

Hey i thought you liked me

Then both Shingo and Akari were shocked because Shingo said that Naoki likes Akari but now he likes an older woman \ Suiko

Hey WHO ARE YOU SAYING OLD WOMEN YOU

Thats right you are an old woman

Oh you're going to pay for that

Oi porcupine head you shouldn't started this now there is going to be a cat fight cause of you

Hey Granny glasses I told you to not tell her cause she is hot

He was caught of because there was a scary glare at them coming from suiko

I tought I was a hottie now you think of her

Nononono what I meant to say was both of you are hotties so please don't start a fight

Well if it is for Naoki alright I'll stop said Suiko

Me too said Akari

Okay lets move on and save you're love triangle for later

Hey said Naoki , Suiko , and Akari

Okay okay lets go

We'll let you off the hook for now but remember this you'll pay for saying love triangle said both of the women and they stormned off to the hotel

Meanwhile at the hotel after a quick battle

Lets go Misaki-chan we got a go first then last

Wait you guys are really crazing strong you know and you make a good couple agreeing so quick

We are a couple Mitsusada-san

Ehh so you two got together eh I was a bit shocked from you two but still as they say it love is unexpected

So can we go now Mitsusada-san

Yeah but can we go on a double date sometime with my girlfriend Yuri

Ehh said both Aichi and Misaki you got her to answer you after all this time

Um but it was hard though doing everything she says like making her dinner going out to a restaurant for lunch but still I love her so is it a deal Aichi

What do you thinks Misaki-chan

Its okay but for Aichi

Its okay its a deal

Thank you you can go now

Thanks

Then they were of

And that ends the 4th chapter so please leave a review and tell you're friends and now for my segment

Shingo hey Naoki you should decide on which to chose suiko or akari

Naoki I choose both cause both are hot and cute

Suiko and Akari well as long as its okay with him I'm good with it

Me and thats a wrap


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so as i promised I will continue and try to make it daily but its hard and if I will update or post a new story it will always be at least this time cause of schoolwork thanks and I'm really sorry for the confusion of some people of the last chapter but I'll try to make up for it thanks so enjoy the new chapter

The prize and punishment

After that all gathered in to one room until the final team came it was team Shingo and Akari

All said what took you so long

Were sorry cause we were lost for a bit but found our way back

Okay everyone said team ceasar I'll announce those who will get the prize and the teams who will get the punishment so is everyone ready

Yess

So I'll start with the first placers Team Aichi and Misaki so both of you pick any card you need for your deck

Okay

So which will you choose Aichi

Well I'll choose Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred and what will you choose Misaki-chan

I'll choose Omniscience Regalia, Minerva

Okay so the winners have choosen so the 4 teams I will call shall pick their booster pack and doesn't get the punishment okay

Yes will some were scared and nervous of who will receive punishment

Team Emi Sendou and Kamui Katsuragi please pick 1 booster each as well as team Leon Seouryu and Jillian Cheng, team Kai Toshiki and Taishi Miwa and finally Team Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi who came at 2nd to 5th while the bottom four will have a tournament style match on the bottom 2 will receive the punishment for the whole week were in Singapore so lets start

Stand up Vanguard and all had fierce and fiery look in there eyes while the winners were just sittng and the girls were trying to make their crushes be with them like Jillian talking to Leon on what type of girl he liked and Asaka flirting with Ren while trying to show more of her skin to Ren while they were seated and same goes to MIsaki and Aichi on witch Misaki puroposely unclipped here bra in front of Aichi but her clothes were still on top so no one knew about it except Aichi and Kamui trying to woe Emi by giving her flowers after some time passed the ones who received punishment were decided and they were as usually team Morikawa and Yuta cause Morikawa used his so called winning deck \ full of grade 3's and Team Shingo and Akari who actually lost cause of a double critical trigger made by Naoki beating his crush \ hottie Akari with the final blow

So the the winners please take you're boosters and join the winners while the bottom 2 will be forced to be maids and butlers of the winners

And the bottom 2 teams said no for a long time but accepted their fate afterwards and they all slept peacefully except Yuta Morikawa Shingo and Akari who were questioned on what things will they will do for the rest of the week trip to Singapore.

Sorry for the short chapter but I'll be posting chapter 6 later cause I ran out of ideas for this chapters plot so see ya later hope you enjoyed it thanks for viewing and no my segment

Shingo I hope it will be light jobs not like preparing their bath or worse cleaning the laundry

Akari hope so too but they might make it hard for us so if they do that if we win the next game of the trip we will make it hard for them too right boys

The bottom 2 teams boys yess thats right

Yuta she is like the boss of us now

Me of course Akari is cause she is stronger than all of you when she is focused

Akari thats right I'm stronger than you so you'll be my servants for the time

The bottom 2 teams boys yes mam

Me thats the end of this chapter se ya later


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I'm back with the new chapter this is still part of Singapore so my story will be maybe up 30 chapters for sure or maybe longer so stay tuned and hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one kay pls leave a review and of with the story O and pm me if you want a challange story and rated m or any rate and any pairing just leave the review and I'll try my best to make it happen and please support my new story that I'll post tomorrow its stil vanguard but rated M and i will not force you to read it but still I will no abandon this fic until I die cause I have a lot of Ideas for the pairng and I'm sorry for not showing the romance but make sure this one has romance so lets start this now

When they some woke the Teams slept in One bed for each team except Akari and Shingo who Akari made Shingo sleep in the couch but the others were fine cause they were their crushes

Good morning Aichi

Ah good morning too Misaki-chan with a kiss at the lips that lasted for a moment before Ren and Asaka woke up

Good morning Ren-sama

Good morning too Asaka

But little did the others knew about Ren and Asaka's relationship

Flash back

Cause Ren developed a feeling for Asaka when he slept at her place and actually saw her bear naked but Asaka was so embarrassed that she was so read that day and Ren said

Hey Asaka are you okay

Why you saw my body and my breast sized is not that big and maybe you don't like me with that

No i think your bust sized is actually cute and I actually like you Asaka

You do Ren

Yes because you're cute when you're happy and even when you're angry you're still cute

Thats a nice thing to say Ren-sama

Okay so if you're still embarrassed I'll look away while you dress up okay

End of flash back

While they thought everyone was asleeped Ren kissed Asaka on the lips for like 10 seconds then it was over

After that everyone started to wake up simultaneously until everyone was awake and took turns taking a bath

After all had dressed up they saw a card at the door and opened it it reaveled a challange the prize was an free movie pass for the top 3 teams and another punishment for the bottom team only so all started to run and got to the lobby and they asked for someone and the clerk told them to go to the play room

When they got there

Everyone the challange today is for you to search for 50 puzzle pieces that combined by 10 pieces each will make one Vanguard unit but the 4 with the most pieces will advance already to the second part and the last 5 will have piece the puzzle at least I can see the Vanguard you pass the first part so now everyone find the pieces if you want the prize

Come on Aichi lets find the pieces

They searched for the pieces and found 11 team Kamui and Emi got 15 pieces while Team Leon and Jillian got 6 pieces and the rest got 3 pieces each

So now all the pieces are collected so the top 3 are going to the second part of the challenge Team Aichi Misaki , team Kamui Emi and team Leon Jillian

Please head for the rooftop of this hotel and search for your clue

Yosh , okay , alright

When they got there they searched and searched the area and still found nothing until they saw a difference in the flag of the hotel cause when they first entered the hotel the flag was obviously Singapore's flag but now it was Japan's flag so it mean it was the clue and it said you must go to the dinner room of the hotel and find someone named Loke and you must get his riddle and solve it

Now the next chapter will be out by tomorrow as promised daily to make more followers and favourites out of my fic and If you know loyal paladin please iform him that I want to help im in his cause its good and I can take request pairngs also and I'll make a new fic tomorrow rated M Misaki x Aichi and now my segment

This segment contains some of my parts in my new story but hey its okay as long as its me hehe hope ya enjoyed

Aichi Misaki-chan we should always pair up like this trip

Cause you are my girlfriend

Misaki yes but we are from different classes as well as years

Aichi oh yeah I forgot

Me so how about whats going to happen to you in my new story Aichi please read this it has some things that'll happen

Aichi ehhhh

Misaki what is it Aichi

Aichi I GOTYOU PREGANT

Misaki what Aichi are you a perv or were you just thinking of that

Aichi thats the same

Misaki well at least its not in this story

Aichi yeah cause what will appen if it was in this story

Misaki maybe Asaka will ask on how it happened and when I ask why its because she wanted to do that to Ren too

Asaka you are smart cause that was what I was thinking

Me wait up guys \ gals its to much I'll save some for the next chapter and maybe for my story

Me oh and can some one give me at least one request pairng exept for yaoi or yuri and Misaki x any other guy cause I want Misaki to be with Aichi and Aichi only and pm me or leave a review thanks everone hope ya enjoyed this one

Team fairytail out


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I'm back so there was an error on chapter 6 on my new story It takes place 8 years in the future meaning Aichi is 23 and Misaki is 25 I actually forgot to add that so I'm going to post my new chapter so I'll promise to make a new chapter daily so I'll start on were I left

An expert at love

When they got to the dinner floor they saw a guy with tons of people lining up infront of him they asked the asked the clerk on who he was she said

Oh he is the famous riddle master in Singapore

Whats his name said the 3 teams

He's ah Loke

Okay let's go to him but first we must fall in line first

After 30 minutes the other teams were done with their puzzles and went to the rooftop and clueless of what were they finding

Meanwhile in the dinner floor they were first inline and asked for their riddles when they got they think on what is the answer but first they must get to Takuto on there hotel rooms

'' The riddle is Cities without people, Oceans without water, Roads without cars and Forests without trees''

All thought hard until Emi got the answer

Its maps

Thats correct said Takuto so the prizes are 1 card of your choosing and a movie pass with your teammate

Thanks Emi said Kamui while blushing

Then the others got the answer as well but Aichi went down to the dinner floor with Misaki and asked

Is it me or have I seen him somewhere before

Yeah me too

Oh yeah he was an love expert in Singapore the one we bumped into during the VF Cup

Oh yeah

And both went to ask him a question

Sir Loke can you give us an advice about love

Oh so you're now a couple the last time I saw you two you were like a brother and sister but now you're a couple and you two look so good together

Thanks Loke-san

So about the advice first is Aichi don't leave Misaki-chan here she's like one in a million beauties that have appearance and beauty you know

Um I know that to Loke-san

And second is always stay by her side because if you do I believe that you two will be forever and ever

Thanks for the advice Loke-san

Your welcome Aichi-chan and Misaki- chan

And both of them went up and saw the last team to arrive it was team Naoki and Suiko

Okay so you're punishment was voted by the other teams and their decision was both of you have to be lovey dovey

Ehhhhh b b but why of all punishment

Well cause most said it will be easy for the both of you cause you are a couple right

Well we are a couple but still in front of all of them

Yes in front of them or else we won't let you go home to Japan

Well that cruel but we have no choice right Suiko-san

Well its okay red

''Red is Naoki's nickname''

As you wish my princess

Okay so let the lovey dovey start

While both of them were doing there punishment the top 3 teams got the passes and went to the movies and all teams of Aichi, Misaki, Asaka, Ren, Leon, and Jillian went to the movies and watched a romantic movie about a couple separated by a witch

Then the climax was starting then the kissing scene were the 3 teams watched as the other audience were kissing their couples then

Aichi I love

Me too Misaki-san I love you too

Aichi kissed Misaki on the lips

Luckily even it lasted for a time Ren nor Leon 's team saw it then Asaka kissed Ren on the cheek while Leon saw it he then confessed his feelings for Jillian and kissed her while Jillian was in a shocked state while Aichi and Misaki saw everything that happened

When they got home every one was asleep in there beds and they wanted to go too sleep to so they brushed their teeth and slept with each other

And thats the end of chapter 7 though it was not that good maybe and please leave a review on how I'm doing even though this is my first story and please give me some request pairings thanks hope ya enjoyed it and now my segment

Miwa uhm author canyou give us some screen time me and Kai cuase we technically have atleast 0 screen time

Kai I don't mind it cause the author will soon forget to pair me up soon

Me thanks for making me remember it Kai

Kai Noo please author I'm begging you don't pair me up

Me too late cause I already made chapter 8 and it will be a part where oops I forgot Ican't give spoilers so just stay tuned and hope ya enjoyed

Cee ya on the next chapter guys


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the last chapter meaning last chapter i mean it my chapter 7 was not that good cause less people viewed it than my other chapters so I'll try to enhance this chapter with the idea I thought last 2 days So this is chapter 8 still sorry for not a good last chapter by ago so I'll start hope ya enjoy this one

New Found Love

When they woke up the first ones to wake up was Akari Kai and Naoki and Kai was taking a bath

Akari I told you that I don't like you I like Suiko so stay away from me and go find another guy

But Naoki you are the only one I love and will always love

No cause I don't like you of course

But what Shingo said about liking me

Yes I said that but still Suiko as first so I picked her

So thats you're true color it is toying with girls feeling right

Yes I'll say it that way so just get away

Kai finished to bathe and heard all the commotion and only he knew Akari's situation and just continued to mind his own business but inside he liked Akari but thought of confessing to her but he heard about Naoki liking her so he can't break their friendship with a girl they both liked

Then inside Naoki's private thoughts

I'm sorry Akari but I can't love both of you I'm like a bastard that wants that and I know Kai likes you so you just wait

After Akari finished taking her bath it was Naoki's turn and still no one was awake

After Akari got on her clothes Kai asked her a question

Akari do you really like Naoki that much

Well a little bit cause he was cool like you but you can't be interested in girls thats what I always think of you Kai

But if I gave you a chance will you be mine

Of course because you are cool smart and good at vanguard so who girl wouldn't fall for you well Misaki , Asaka and Jillian of course oh and Emi and no one else

So do you like me Akari

Well yes

And will you be my girlfriend

Um boyfriend

Yessss I got you at last after a year of trying to get an opportunity to ask you and the waiting was worth it just to love you you Akari

I love you to Kai

Then suddenly...

Oh I got you on film Kai an show it to the others when they wake up

Wait Miwa don't

Its okay Kai cause were are an officially a couple

Well if you said so Akari-chan

Um I won't regret it Kai-kun

Then they kissed once again and Miwa still got it on film

After an hour and a half everyone was awake and waiting on taking a bath while the new couple went of somewhere

Miwa's thoughts

I guess those two went to the movies or the park to enjoy their first day as a couple so thats love

Hey guys I'm going out okay said Miwa

Kay

He went off and found a card shop nearby so he went inside and then he suddenly paused for a second

Because of a cute and nice girl he saw in the shop who was playing Vanguard then

Hey miss

What is it

Can I ask you to fight with me

While showing his deck

Um okay thats fine with me but

But what

I want a wager since you are a cute guy lets say you take me out if I win if you win you will be my boyfriend

Thats fine cause you are cute anyways but I won't hold back and lose

I won't lose either

After 20 minutes

So I won

Miwa said with a grin

So that makes you my girlfriend but can you travel around the world with me miss

I'm Ruka , Ruka Cheng

I guess so

Then the phone rang

Hey Aichi what do you need?

Can you come to the hotel Takuto has something important to say

Okay

Um Ruka chan come with me

Well I guess I could

Thanks

And thats a wrap everyone sorry for the late update but I promise for sure I'll update twice tomorrow and I can't post up my segment today so cee ya next chapter hope ya enjoyed it and leave a review it helps me thanks see you again


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so guys and gals enojoy my new chapter 9 and please leave a review and follow or favourite this fic because the only guy thats leaving a review always is crystal shard so I hope he is not the only one reading this fic and I not saying that I'm bossing you around no I'm just actually not getting in the mood of writing because of the lack of reviews and follow besides that this fic is already long so I was expecting 10 reviews or more but atleast thank you for the ones reading hope you enjoy this one

The day off

Okay so is everyone here

Yup

Okay so the announcement is about Shingo

Porcupine head

So what is it about

His parents talked to me and said that he needs to go back to Japan because he forgot about him being the engaged to a girl from a different family cause that was the deal they made and cause Shingo forgot about it so he needs to go back to Japan and well hopefully return so for the meantime the games will stop for today but we'll push throught tomorrow okay

So everyone went to different paces

Emi and Kamui went to the movies because of the prize they won yesterday and saw a romantic movie same to the other teams and actually

Emi I I Love you so can I be your boyfriend please

Well um a well okay Kamui-kun but

But what is it my lady with eyes shaped like hearts

Will you please don't tell this to anyone

Not even onii-san

Yes not even Aichi

Well if its what you want okay I'll do it

Meanwhile Misaki and Aichi were on the amusement park with Asaka and Ren

Ren say ahh

Ahhhh

Yum its delicious Asaka-chan

Thank you Ren-sama

Did you make it

Yes I did I took cooking lessons after you confessed to me back in Japan

You didn't have too but anyways thanks you're cooking has improved a lot than before

Its the effect of the lessons I took and the love you give me Ren-sama

Well you give me lots of love too always like last night you kissed me in the movies

Thats right because what you give me I give more like a hundred time more

So lets enjoy the park Asaka

Um Ren-sama

Like wise with Aichi

Well is my cooking good Aichi or is it the same

Nope its even better than the last time you cooked

I'm glad you enjoyed it Aichi-kun

So lets enjoy the park after we eat

Okay Aichi-kun~

Ehehehe you're so cute when you're like that Misaki-chan

Uhhh you're embarrassing me Aichi

Is it bad to say that you're cute

Nope okay so lets enjoy the park Aichi

Okay lets go

They enjoyed their day they rode the rollercoaster they went to the Horror house and other more rides and attrations like the house of mirrors and more

Same goes to Ren and Asaka they rode all the rides Aichi and Misaki went and after that

So Aichi you and Misaki are a couple now

Well we were supposed to keep it a secret but Ren and Asaka-san can you please don't tell this to anyone and we won't tell to anyone about you guys being a couple too so is it a deal

Deal so lets enjoy more rides okay

Um

Meanwhile with Kai and Akari they are in the park near the hotel

Akari its a nice day today isn't it

Um its really nice this is my best day ever

Why

First you confessed your love tome second it was a nice day and third a got to spend time with you alone

Well that is true but what about you getting hurt from Naoki

I moved on since you were the one I truly loved but I gave up on you knowing onhow a cold person you could be

Well that was me in the past got

Um got it

They played and had a nice day in the park

Meanwhile with Leon and Jillian

Wow its a nice sunset isn't it Leon-sama

Yup its the best sunset yet

I love you Jillian

Me too Leon-sama

Then their lips were making contact for the whole minute

And thats the 9th chapter I'll put my segment on chapter ten tomorrow with chapter 11 cause Its already late sorry for that guys and gals I'll make up on chapter 10 and eleven I promise see ya


End file.
